


El Choclo

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szukał pracy, znalazł coś więcej. Napisane z okazji walentynek, choć akcja nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego. Oczywiście Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Choclo

Nowy Jork nie bez powodu przyciągał do siebie imigrantów. Był idealnym miejscem, by rozpocząć nowe życie. Dawał praktycznie nieskończone możliwości. Nawet gdy nie znało się dobrze języka wciąż można było znaleźć pracę, chociażby na czarno. Nie wszystkim jednak się powodziło, nie każdy umiał sobie poradzić w tak wielkim mieście. Ale nie tylko imigranci szukali tutaj drugiej szansy i nie tylko im się nie udawało. Amerykanie również tutaj przyjeżdżali. Niektórzy w pogoni za karierą, inni tylko po to, by uciec z dotychczasowego domu. Z tych dwóch powodów Dean przyjechał do Nowego Jorku. Był dość daleko od Kansas, by ojcu nie chciało się za nim jechać. Przez moment rozważał zachodnie wybrzeże, ale w końcu stwierdził, że tu będzie mu łatwiej znaleźć pracę. Jakże się pomylił. Przez trzy pierwsze tygodnie nawet nie miał mieszkanie, musiał spać w samochodzie. Gdy w końcu znalazł małe lokum w obskurnym bloku, musiał jeszcze znaleźć pracę. Początkowo chwytał się wszystkiego, co mógł znaleźć, przez jakiś czas był nawet ulicznym sprzedawcą hot-dogów. Praca w porządku, ale trafiło mu się naprawdę kiepskie miejsce. Jednego dnia omal nie został dźgnięty nożem, gdy wybuchła jakaś awantura pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami i jeden z nich postanowił użyć go jako tarczy.

Ale poza tym, Nowy Jork bardzo mu się podobał. Może nie okolica, w której mieszkał, ale cała reszta była wręcz magiczna. Cieszył się, że tu przyjechał, w końcu mógł żyć tak jak chciał, nawet jeśli to życie nie było póki co idealne. Wszędzie jednak było lepiej, niż w towarzystwie ojca, który ciągle czegoś od niego wymagał. Nie że miał coś przeciwko domowym obowiązkom, ale ojciec nigdy nie był z niego zadowolony, ciągle za mało się starał w jego oczach. Dlatego Dean nie zwlekał i gdy tylko skończył szkołę, wyniósł się z Kansas. Żałował tylko jednego, że zostawił za sobą swojego brata. Sam jednak nie mógł z nim odejść, nie był jego opiekunem, a nie stać go było, by walczyć o prawa do opieki nad nim. Pomimo odległości utrzymywał z bratem stały kontakt. Sam dzwonił niemal codziennie i chwalił się wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło. Najczęściej opowiadał o szkole, bo to był ulubiony temat jego rozmów. Rok po wyjeździe Deana, także zadzwonił w sprawię szkoły, ale tej bardziej wymagającej.

Sam chciał iść na studia prawnicze. Każdy normalny rodzic pochwaliłby swoje dziecko za taką ambicję, ale nie ich ojciec. Nie, on wściekł się, że kolejny syn zamierza go zostawić. Nie zgodził się na studia i powiedział, że jeśli Sam tak bardzo chce się na nie dostać, to musi za nie sam zapłacić. Nie trzeba było geniusza by wiedzieć, że piętnastolatek nie ma żadnych szans, by zarobić potrzebną kwotę pieniędzy. Wciąż musiał się uczyć, nie miał czasu, by iść do pracy, jego wyniki musiały być perfekcyjne.

Dean od razu zaoferował, że pomoże mu zapłacić. To oznaczało, że musiał poszukać sobie dodatkowej pracy, ale był gotowy to zrobić. Nie tylko chciał pomóc bratu, chciał też zrobić na złość ojcu.

Wykonanie tego zadania okazało się trudniejsze, niż przewidywał. Ciężko było utrzymać pracę i znaleźć jeszcze jedną. W dodatku tam, gdzie się zatrudniał, nie płacili dużo, a sam też musiał z czegoś żyć. Mimo to regularnie odkładał pieniądze na studia Sama i powoli, rok po roku, zebrana kwota rosła.

Cel był już niemal osiągnięty, gdy Sam był w ostatniej klasie szkoły średniej. Już tak niewiele brakowało, by spełniły się jego marzenia. Oczywiście w tym samym czasie Dean musiał stracić swoją pracę i został bez pieniędzy. Gdyby nie to, że mężczyzna, u którego wynajmował mieszkanie, był bardzo wyrozumiały, już dawno wyleciałby na bruk. Bez mieszkania jednak mógł żyć, ale nie bez jedzenia, w dodatku wciąż musiał uzbierać trochę pieniędzy na studia.

Przeglądał gazety każdego dnia i szukał ogłoszeń. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy dzwonił i ogłoszenie albo okazywało się być oszustwem albo się spóźnił i ktoś inny już dostał pracę. Nie miał pojęcia jak, skoro czekał na przyjazd gazeciarza z samego rana.

Dwa tygodnie później poszukiwania pracy wciąż nie szły dobrze. Sam mówił mu, by się nie przejmował, że może zacząć studia rok później, ale Dean się uparł. Zamierzał wysłać Sama na studia po zakończeniu szkoły średniej, tak jak każdego normalnego dzieciaka.

Powoli zaczynał już tracić nadzieję. Nagle nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć pracy jak podczas początku pobytu w Nowym Jorku. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat się na niego uwziął. Był tak zdesperowany, że rozważał nawet sprzedanie samochodu, by zdobyć pieniądze.

I wtedy ujrzał światełko w tunelu.

Ogłoszenie było naprawdę małe, jakby temu, kto je zamieścił, nie zależało specjalnie na odzewie. Dean nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji. Zadzwonił pod podany numer i kazano mu przyjść na rozmowę.

Był tak zestresowany tego dnia, że omal nie przejechał kogoś na pasach. Na szczęście obeszło się bez udziału policji i nie dostał mandatu. Nie miałby go czym spłacić.

Po wyjściu z samochodu poprawił jeszcze krawat i cały w nerwach wszedł do budynku Opery Metropolitan. Znalezienie kogoś, kto wskazałby mu kierunek do biura dyrektora, zajęło trochę czasu, ale w końcu jeden z pracujących tu mężczyzn pokazał mu drogę.

Rozmowa poszła zaskakująco dobrze. Nie powiedzieli mu, że zadzwonią, tylko od razu go przyjęli. Pewnie dlatego, że jego nowa robota miała polegać na sprzątaniu. Nie był to szczyt jego marzeń, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. Nawet praca woźnego w takiej Operze wyglądała dobrze w CV.

Dyrektor kazał mu przyjść następnego dnia. Przed wyjściem przypomniał mu jeszcze, że choć była to tylko praca woźnego, to ma wyglądać elegancko. Dean był w stanie tak wyglądać.

Po powrocie do domu od razu zadzwonił do brata i opowiedział mu o nowej pracy. Sam cały czas powtarzał, że nie musiał tego robić, ale Dean wiedział, że i tak się cieszy, że może jeszcze w tym roku pójdzie na studia.

Nie mógł tej nocy spać z podekscytowania. Udało mu się zdobyć całkiem niezłą pracę, znowu będzie mógł odkładać pieniądze dla Sama, a co najważniejsze, nie będzie już przymierał głodem.

Po dojechaniu do Opery był nieco zdenerwowany. Na miejscu dowiedział się więcej o swojej pracy. Okazało się, że ma sprzątać głównie po występach, zarówno scenę, orkiestron jak i widownię, w tym wszystkie loże. Oczywiście nie pracował sam, bo nigdy nie wyrobiłby się do następnego dnia. Do pomocy miał kilku innych pracowników, z którymi od razu nawiązał kontakt.

Gdy pierwszy raz wszedł na salę, zaparło mu dech. To było ogromne, wielopiętrowe miejsce na kilka tysięcy osób. Już sama scena robiła wrażenie, a gdy stanął na niej i spojrzał z niej na widownie, poczuł się naprawdę mały. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby stanąć w tym samym miejscu w czasie jakiegoś wielkiego przestawienia i zaśpiewać dla tak ogromnej widowni.

Ogrom tego miejsca go przytłaczał, dlatego szybko zszedł ze sceny i starał się za często na nią nie wchodzić. Podobnie jak główny hol zaraz przy wejściu, tak i sala ze sceną była głównie w kolorach czerwieni. Wszystkie siedzenia były w tym kolorze, zaś kurtyna przywodziła na myśl złoto. Główne źródło światła znajdowało się na suficie i jak nie trudno było się domyślić, także oświetlenie było ogromne. Dean nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda to miejsce, gdy ktoś występuje na scenie.

Pierwsze dni pracy były niezwykle przyjemne. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do ogromu Opery i tego, jak długo trzeba ją sprzątać, chociaż goście, którzy tu przychodzili byli dobrze ułożeni i nie zaśmiecali sali niczym ludzie w kinie. Brak jedzenia i napojów sprawiał, że nie trzeba było sprzątać okruchów czy zmywać kałuż, a i piach czy błoto rzadko kiedy były nanoszone. Problem stanowił tylko rozmiar budynku, ale Dean i jego koledzy dzielili się obowiązkami i każdy z nich sprzątał inny fragment. Dean starał się unikać wyższych balkonów, bo miał lęk wysokości, dlatego zazwyczaj sprzątał na dole. Po wysprzątaniu sali musieli też sprzątać zaplecze, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie stroje z różnych epok, scenografia i wiele innych rzeczy potrzebnych w czasie występów. Wymagało to ostrożności, bo łatwo było coś zniszczyć.

Sprzątanie szło im zadziwiająco szybko, być może dzięki dobrej organizacji. Zależnie od tego, kiedy kończył się ostatni występ danego dnia, spędzali następne dwie godziny na sprzątaniu. Deanowi zazwyczaj udawało się wyjść przed północą, a nawet jeśli nie, nie przejmował się tym. Z każdym dniem ta praca podobała mu się coraz bardziej i nie przeszkadzało mu, że wychodzi często jako ostatni. Przez te kilka godzin mógł się poczuć, jakby należał do tego miejsca, Opera stała się wręcz jego drugim domem.

Drugiego tygodnia pracy Dean poznał Benny'ego. Do jego obowiązków należało pilnowanie, by spóźnialscy albo inni ludzie, nie wchodzili na salę po rozpoczęciu występu, by go nie zakłócać. Dean często go widywał, w końcu nie wytrzymał i zdecydował się z nim porozmawiać, podczas gdy za drzwiami trwało przedstawienie. Rozmawiali bardzo cicho, by obaj nie stracili pracy, a Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł w tym miejscu pokrewną duszę. Od tamtego momentu rozmawiał z Bennym częściej, czasami nawet wychodzili razem na piwo. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i już miesiąc po nawiązaniu znajomości, Benny czasami wpuszczał go na salę, by mógł obejrzeć występ. Wejście, którego pilnował, znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze widowni, ale Deanowi po raz pierwszy nie przeszkadzała wysokość i z podziwem słuchał różnych oper.

Musieli być ostrożni z tym zakradaniem się do środka. Gdyby przyłapał ich dyrektor Opery, pewnie wywaliłby ich obu. Dean nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ale i tak ryzykował. Za bardzo pokochał Operę, by teraz z niej rezygnować.

Operę odwiedzało bardzo wiele osób. Dean często obserwował, jak ludzie powoli zapełniają salę i zawsze robiło to na nim wrażenie. Nigdy jednak nie widział, by wszystkie miejsca były zajęte, ale najwyraźniej nie było w planach żadnego wielkiego przedstawienia.

Zaczął się listopad, Dean jak zawsze po południu szykował się do pracy. Ubranie miał już przyszykowane na kanapie, ale jego wyjście nieco się opóźniło z powodu nagłego telefonu Sama.

\- Zdałem ACT! – wykrzyczał do słuchawki. Dean musiał aż odsunąć telefon od ucha, ale już się uśmiechał.

\- Wow, Sammy, to świetnie – powiedział. – Ile punktów?

\- Maksimum! Jestem taki szczęśliwy, Dean, już niewiele mi brakuje, by dostać się na Stanford!

\- Najgorsze niedługo będzie za tobą. Jeszcze trochę pieniędzy i będziemy mogli opłacić studia.

\- Wiem. Gdyby nie ty nie miałbym nawet co marzyć.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko nie zawal mi nauki, jasne?

\- Bez obaw, będę najlepszy na roku, zobaczysz.

Dean nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, Sam był naprawdę inteligentnym dzieciakiem, który kiedyś zajdzie wysoko. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w przyszłości jego kancelaria została sławna na cały kraj. Cieszył się, że miał w tym choćby maleńki wkład, jakim było płacenie na studia. Czuł się jak dumny rodzic, ktoś w końcu musiał go zastępować. Ich ojciec pewnie nawet nie cieszył się z tych wyników.

\- Słuchaj, Sam, chciałbym pogadać dłużej, ale spieszę się do pracy. Zadzwoń jutro, okej?

\- Oh, jasne. Miłej pracy.

\- Dzięki.

Dean szybko się ubrał i wyjechał do pracy, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Sam już niedługo złoży podanie na studia i najprawdopodobniej się dostanie, spełnią się jego marzenia. Cieszył się, że chociaż jemu się uda w życiu, zasługiwał na to.

Opera znajdowała się niedaleko Central Parku. Na całe szczęście chociaż w Nowym Jorku często były korki, to dojazd z Queens na Manhattan nie zajmowała Deanowi zbyt dużo czasu. Zaparkował samochód w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, kilka metrów od Opery skąd resztę drogi pokonał pieszo. Gdy tak szedł w stronę wejścia bocznego, nie uszło jego uwadze, że wokół budynku poustawiano zapowiedzi nowego występu. Nie przyjrzał im się dokładnie, bo nie miał na to czasu, a poza tym, wewnątrz Opery pewnie było ich jeszcze więcej. Cokolwiek się szykowało, wyglądało poważnie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że sala w końcu wypełni się cała i będzie mógł obejrzeć ten występ.

W Operze panowało zamieszanie. Przede wszystkim przy wejściu stały dwie furgonetki, z których wynoszono różne rzeczy, najwyraźniej na wielki występ. Gdy tylko dyrektor go zauważył, od razu kazał mu zabierać tyłek do roboty, bo potrzeba było rozpakować wszystko.

Bez marudzenia Dean zaczął pomagać nosić rzeczy na zaplecze wciąż nie wiedząc, o co tyle hałasu. Przeniesienie wszystkiego zajęło trochę czasu, wszystko wskazywało na to, że przenoszą czyjąś garderobę i to całkiem pokaźną.

Po skończonej pracy Dean mógł w końcu podejść do jednego z porozwieszanych plakatów i zobaczyć, co się szykuje. Okazało się, że przez cały listopad w Operze będą występować różni tancerze z całego świata. Finał tego przedsięwzięcia miał nastąpić na początku grudnia.

Zapowiadało się naprawdę ciekawie, choć nie rozpoznawał żadnego z wymienionych nazwisk. Nie znał się jednak na tańcu, więc może rzeczywiście byli sławni i czekało go ciekawe widowisko.

Dyrektor był bardzo podekscytowany tymi przygotowaniami. Chciał, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, bo całość ma zwalić widzów z nóg. Dean dowiedział się od Benny'ego, że wszystkie bilety już zostały wyprzedane przez Internet, gdy tylko rano wystawiono je na sprzedaż.

Następnego dnia, gdy razem z innymi sprzątał widownię, Dean mógł się przyglądać tancerzom, którzy odbywali próby na scenie. Ćwiczyli całą choreografię, którą musieli przygotować już wcześniej, bo w ogóle się nie mylili. Dean nie znał się na tańcu, ale te ruchy robiły wrażenie. Kobiety i mężczyźni poruszali się z gracją, czasami wyginając się w sposób, który wyglądał na bardzo bolesny, a mimo to nie krzywili się z bólu.

Treningi tak przyciągnęły jego uwagę, że całkowicie zapomniał o pracy. Dopiero jego kolega Jeff pomógł mu wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Ej, stary, nie posprzątamy za ciebie – powiedział mu.

Dean szybko oderwał wzrok od tancerzy i spojrzał na Jeffa.

\- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się.

\- Przez moment wyglądałeś jak moja żona – wyznał Jeff. – Uwielbia taniec, czułaby się tu teraz jak w niebie.

\- Pewnie miałaby o tych wszystkich tancerzach większe pojęcia niż my.

\- Hej, ja znam jedną tancerkę.

\- Jesteś w tajemnicy fanem tańca? – spytał Dean.

\- Nie. Moja żona ciągle o nich gada. Ta brunetka o tam – skinął głową na kobietę, która stała najbliżej krawędzi ściany – to Meg Masters. Ponoć nikt nie rusza się tak dobrze, jak ona.

Dean nie mógł tego stwierdzić, bo Meg tylko stała i przeglądała coś w telefonie, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych.

\- Nie wygląda na zaangażowaną – zauważył.

\- Pewnie zna już wszystkie kroki na pamięć – stwierdził Jeff. – Zresztą kim my jesteśmy, by kwestionować to, co robi.

\- Prawda. My tylko sprzątamy.

Razem z Jeffem wrócił do pracy, ale Dean ciągle zerkał na próbę, szczególnie na Meg, której imię jako jedyne znał. Przypomniał sobie, że na plakacie jej nazwisko było wymienione jako jedne z pierwszych, ale na pewno nie pierwsze.

Próba w końcu dobiegła końca i Dean musiał posprzątać po tancerzach. Pozostawili po sobie trochę śmieci, głównie papierków po gumach do żucia i jakichś batonach.

Wychodząc z pracy Dean jeszcze raz zerknął na plakat, by dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Znalazł nazwisko Meg, została wymieniona jako trzecia. Według plakatu pokazywane na scenie tańce miały mieć każdego dnia inną tematykę. Finał miał zostać odtańczony z udziałem jakiegoś Castiela Novaka, którego na plakacie określili objawieniem tańca towarzyskiego.

Po powrocie do domu Dean od razu zabrał się za czytanie o Meg Masters. Według Wikipedii jej specjalnością był taniec brzucha i Pasodoble. Następny był Castiel Novak, który rzeczywiście był mistrzem tańca towarzyskiego. Wygrał całkiem sporo konkursów, zdobył wiele nagród, był znany na całym świecie. W artykule zostało umieszczone jego zdjęcie z jednego występu. Dean już wiedział, jak go rozpoznać wśród tancerzy na treningu.

Pierwszy występ odbył się kilka dni później. Dean oglądał z góry, jak idealnie zsynchronizowani tancerze poruszają się po scenie. Choreografia była wspaniała, bardzo szybka i efektywna. Sukienki kobiet wirowały wokół nich z każdym ruchem niczym na wietrze. Nie miał pojęcia, co to za taniec, ale podobał mu się. Nie zauważył tego dnia wśród tańczących Castiela, ale widział go już kilka razy na próbach. Bardzo często rozmawiał z Meg i wyglądało na to, że są ze sobą blisko.

W opinii Deana, Castiel poruszał się z największą gracją ze wszystkich tancerzy. Nawet gdy tylko pokazywał innym, jak poprawnie zatańczyć konkretny fragment, wyglądało to tak, jakby już brał udział w przedstawieniu i dawał z siebie wszystko. Dean nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zobaczy go na scenie.

Jednego dnia po następnym występie, który zapełnił niemal całą salę, Dean jak zwykle musiał zostać i wszystko sprzątnąć. Był w dobrym humorze, więc nie stanowiło to problemu. Sam wysłał podania do kilku uczelni i czekał zniecierpliwiony na odpowiedź. Dean przez godzinę słuchał różnych wersji: „a co jeśli..." i uspokajał brata, że na pewno dostanie się wszędzie tam, gdzie złożył dokumenty, a już na pewno do Stanford.

Było już po północy, gdy wreszcie skończył sprzątanie. Jako ostatnią wysprzątał i wypastował scenę na jutrzejszy występ. Musiał już tylko schować wszystko z powrotem do magazynu i mógł iść do domu. Wszyscy poza ochroną już poszli. Schodząc jednak ze sceny zauważył, że nie do końca wszyscy.

Z zaplecza dochodziły dźwięki cichej muzyki. Zaciekawiony Dean poszedł sprawdzić, kto o tak późnej porze jeszcze trenuje i niespecjalnie zdziwił go widok Castiela, który prowadził niewidzialną partnerkę przez kolejne sekwencje tańca.

Dean miał wrażenie, że umarł i trafił do nieba. To jak Castiel się poruszał było nie do opisania. Tańczył sam, a i tak wyglądało to bardziej płynnie niż u większości uczestników So You Think You Can Dance. To była poezja, Castiel wręcz unosił się w powietrzu przy każdym ruchu. Był skupiony, oczy miał zamknięte, a i tak nie wpadał na poustawiane dookoła rzeczy. Słowo gracja powinni w słowniku zastąpić imieniem Castiela.

Dean mógłby go obserwować całą noc, jak tańczy samotnie ubrany w czarną koszulę i białe spodnie. Nie zamierzał jednak przeszkadzać. Castiel musiał przygotowywać się do finałowego występu. Było jeszcze sporo czasu, ale jeśli to miał być finał, to na pewno przygotował coś spektakularnego wymagającego dużo treningów.

\- Nie musisz się chować w cieniu – odezwał się nagle Castiel, gdy Dean powoli, odwlekając ten moment, zaczął się wycofywać. Był zaskoczony, że Castiel go zauważył, bo wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

\- Masz jakieś super moce, czy co? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej do tancerza. Pierwszy raz był tak blisko.

\- Nie. – Castiel zatrzymał się i w końcu spojrzał na Deana, uśmiechając się. Muzyka wciąż cicho leciała w tle.

\- Więc jak mnie zauważyłeś?

\- Kiedy występujesz na scenie, czujesz, kiedy ktoś na ciebie patrzy.

\- Nie rozprasza cię to?

\- Nauczyłem się to ignorować – odpowiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Deana, którą ten od razu uścisnął. – Castiel Novak.

\- Wiem, czytałem o tobie.

\- Czyżby?

Dean zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało.

\- To znaczy, wyczytałem twoje nazwisko na plakacie i chciałem... – Przestał się tłumaczyć, gdy zauważył, że Castiel jest rozbawiony, a nie urażony. – Lepiej przestanę mówić.

\- Dlaczego? Skoro już tu jesteś, możemy porozmawiać.

\- Lepiej nie na temat tej kompromitującej sytuacji.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby była aż tak kompromitująca – zauważył Castiel. Podszedł do stołu, na którym znajdował się odtwarzacz muzyki. Dean myślał, że chce go wyłączyć, ale nie zrobił tego tylko oparł się o stół. Wyprostował nogi przed siebie i skrzyżował je w łydkach, rękoma podpierał się o blat. Nawet coś takiego w jego wykonaniu wyglądało jak figura w tańcu. Dean nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu. – Więc... Ty znasz mnie, a ja nie znam ciebie. Raczej nie przeczytam o tobie na żadnym plakacie?

Dean przypomniał sobie, że wciąż się nie przedstawił. Nigdy nie był tak zapominalski, Castiel dziwnie na niego działał, zapominał w jego obecności o podstawach dobrego wychowania.

\- Oh, wybacz. Jestem Dean. Dean Winchester – przedstawił się.

\- Miło cię poznać, Dean. – Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego. – Pracujesz tu, czy powinienem zawołać ochronę?

\- Nie wiem – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech, ale bardziej zalotnie. – Czujesz się zagrożony?

\- Ani trochę.

Nidy by nie przypuszczał, że taki znany człowiek jak Castiel będzie taki miły i sympatyczny. I że będzie z nim tak flirtował.

\- To co tutaj robisz tak późno? – zapytał Dean, stając obok Castiela.

\- Możesz zgadywać trzy razy – zaproponował Castiel.

\- Zapytam inaczej. Czemu trenujesz tak późno?

\- O tej porze jest spokój – odparł. – Podczas rutynowego treningu ciągle ktoś coś ode mnie chce, a to choreograf, a to koledzy po fachu. Tutaj mogę ćwiczyć bez problemu.

\- Nie masz partnerki – zauważył.

\- Mam bardzo dobrą wyobraźnię. A co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Pracuję tu, właśnie miałem iść do domu, kiedy usłyszałem muzykę.

\- I postanowiłeś to sprawdzić – dokończył za niego Castiel. – Godne pochwały, biorąc pod uwagę, że mógł to być każdy.

\- Złodziej raczej nie włączałby muzyki.

\- Słusznie.

Rozmowa z Castielem była naprawdę przyjemna, chętnie porozmawiałby z nim dłużej, ale musiał już wracać do domu.

\- Lepiej już pójdę. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać w treningu.

\- To było miłe rozproszenie.

Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do Castiela i opuścił zaplecze. Szybko schował rzeczy do pastowania w odpowiednie miejsce i wrócił do domu, uśmiechając się przez całą drogę jak głupi. Dopiero gdy wysiadał z samochodu zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel jest tu tylko na miesiąc i to była prawdopodobnie ich ostatnia rozmowa. Nie było co się angażować. Ale Dean nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak miło byłoby poznać Castiela bliżej.

Następnego dnia znowu obserwował treningi tancerzy. Od razu wypatrzył Castiela, który tym razem robił coś więcej niż ostatnim razem. Ćwiczył jakiś taniec wraz z Meg. Powtarzali kroki tak długo, aż w końcu wszystko było perfekcyjne. Kilka osób nawet przerwało własne ćwiczenia, by na nich popatrzeć. Dean ich rozumiał, też nie potrafił się skupić na swojej robocie.

Castiel i Meg w końcu zeszli ze sceny i teraz reszta tancerzy mogła przećwiczyć swój układ. Ten już tak bardzo nie interesował Deana, nadal wpatrywał się w Castiela, który rozmawiał o czymś z Meg. Zastanawiał się, czy łączy ich coś więcej poza tańcem. Meg co chwilę szeptała coś Castielowi do ucha i nie wyglądało to na zwykłą rozmowę.

Dean nie miał powodów, do zazdrości, rozmawiał z Castielem tylko raz, w dodatku bardzo krótko. Fakt, flirtowali, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Nawet jeśli był z Meg, nic mu do tego. Mimo to, Dean czuł się bardzo nieswojo przez resztę treningu i starał się skupiać tylko na Castielu. Trudno było to jednak robić, gdy on i Meg niemal stawali się jednym ciałem podczas tańca.

Zakończył pracę w kiepskim humorze, co nie uszło uwadze jego kolegów. Próbowali go nawet z tego powodu zaprosić na piwo albo dwa, ale nie miał na to ochoty.

Gdy wychodził, coś podkusiło go, by sprawdzić zaplecze, na którym poprzedniego dnia spotkał Castiela.

Zawrócił i mówiąc ochroniarzowi, że zostawił telefon i musi po niego wrócić, poszedł szukać Castiela. Chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć, jak ćwiczy kroki w rytm cichej muzyki, jak całkowicie skupiony myśli tylko o tańcu.

Usłyszał muzykę jeszcze zanim wszedł na zaplecze. Znowu ukrył się w cieniu i stamtąd obserwował Castiela, który tak jak wczoraj prowadził niewidzialną partnerkę z niezwykłą gracją.

Dean czuł się jak jakiś świr czający się w krzakach pod domem pięknej dziewczyny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Castiel i jego ruchy go oczarowały i szczerze wątpił, że kiedykolwiek o nich zapomni.

Castiel nie kazał mu wyjść z cienia tak jak ostatnio, dlatego Dean sam postanowił się ujawnić. Ostrożnie, by nie przestraszyć mężczyzny, wyszedł z ukrycia i czekał, aż ten skończy tańczyć. Nie spodziewał się tego tak szybko, ale już po chwili Castiel wyłączył muzykę i uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Witam ponownie.

\- Hej.

\- Znów zaniepokoił cię hałas? – spytał Castiel, siadając na stole. Dean przyjrzał mu się uważniej i zauważył, że jest ubrany tak samo, jak poprzedniego dnia, ale tym razem jest boso. Dean nigdy nie był fanem stóp, ale dla tych mógłby oddać duszę diabłu. Dla nich i dla nóg Castiela. Wyglądały na takie smukłe w tych nieco obcisłych spodniach. Nie obraziłby się zobaczyć ich z bliska, nawet jeśli miałyby go udusić, żeby mógł im się bliżej przyjrzeć.

\- Zostawiłem telefon – odpowiedział Dean. – A przynajmniej tak powiedziałem ochroniarzowi, gdy zawróciłem przy wyjściu.

\- W takim razie jeśli tu przyjdzie, powiem mu, że razem szukamy zagubionego telefonu – zasugerował Castiel. – Czy tym razem wizyta będzie dłuższa?

\- Nie wiem. Chciałbyś?

\- Bardzo.

\- Więc zostanę.

Ten dzień nie różnił się niczym od wczorajszego. Powinien pójść do domu tak jak zwykle i położyć się spać, a nie spędzać czas z tancerzem w środku nocy w operze.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc w treningu? – zapytał nagle Castiel. To pytanie bardzo zaskoczyło Deana, który nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Sławny tancerz chciał z nim ćwiczyć. Z nim. Z osobą, która znała się na tańcu jak na fizyce kwantowej – czyli wcale.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć – odparł w końcu. Chociaż miał wielką ochotę spędzić więcej czasu z Castielem, nie przeszkadzając mu jednocześnie, to wiedział, że ich wspólne ćwiczenie tańca nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Castiel tylko zmarnuje czas.

\- Nie szkodzi. – Castiel ponowne włączył muzykę. – Nauczę cię.

\- Nie łatwiej by ci było, gdybyś ćwiczył z kimś... bardziej doświadczonym? – Meg, chciał powiedzieć, ale nie zrobił tego, bojąc się usłyszeć coś na jej temat z ust Castiela.

\- Wierzę, że tańcząc z amatorem, wymyślę coś nowego – wyjaśnił Castiel i podszedł do niego. – Na początek zdejmij płaszcz i buty... Od razu lepiej. Porościągamy się trochę.

Dean spędził następne pół godziny rozciągając mięśnie. Niektóre ćwiczenia, które pokazał mu Castiel, były naprawdę dziwne i sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały zabić, a nie pomóc stać się bardziej giętkim. Ale nie narzekał, bo gdy coś mu nie szło, Castiel zawsze pomagał mu ze wszystkim. Rękoma pokazywał, jak zgiąć nogę albo ustawić stopy. Dean za nic nie zrezygnowałby z bycia dotykanym przez kogoś takiego.

\- Chyba wystarczy na dzisiaj – stwierdził w końcu Castiel. Dean odetchnął z ulga, bo choć podobały mu się wszelkie wskazówki, to jednak taki wysiłek sprawił, że zaczął się potwornie pocić, a nie wyglądał wtedy atrakcyjnie.

\- Co będziemy tańczyć? – zapytał, gdy Castiel podszedł do odtwarzacza, by zmienić muzykę.

\- Nic trudnego. Tanga raczej nie zatańczysz na tym etapie – zauważył i podszedł do Deana. – Połóż jedną rękę na moim ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego to ja mam grać dziewczynę w tym duecie?

\- Możemy się zamienić – zaoferował Castiel. – Pod warunkiem, że umiesz prowadzić w tańcu.

\- Niech będzie – poddał się.

Dean przyjął wymaganą pozycję i położył dłoń na ramieniu Castiela, który chwycił drugą i ścisnął lekko. Stali naprawdę blisko siebie, a Castiel dotykał jego biodra, gdzie trzymał rękę.

\- To proste kroki – zapewnił. – Przećwiczmy na sucho, dobrze?

Dean przytaknął, choć nie bardzo mógł się skupić, mając Castiela tak blisko siebie. Wręcz czuł ciepłotę jego ciała pomimo bariery z ubrań.

Pierwsze próby okazały się kompletnym fiaskiem. Dean szybko się dowiedział, czemu Castiel kazał mu zdjąć buty. Bo stawał mu na stopy przy każdej możliwej okazji. Ciągle za to przepraszał, ale Castiel kazał mu się nie przejmować i próbować dalej.

\- Synchronizacja jest tu najważniejsza – powiedział. – Musisz pilnować swoich kroków, moimi się nie przejmuj, to moja działka.

Spróbowali jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Dean ciągle spoglądał w dół na własne stopy, ale Castiel ciągle kazał mu unosić głowę i patrzeć mu w oczy. Zrobiłby to z wielką chęcią, gdyby to było takie proste i nie sprawiało, że momentalnie gubił rytm. Castiel jednak był cierpliwy i nie zrażał się jego niepowodzeniami.

Ćwiczyli tak długo, aż Dean w końcu ani razu nie nadepnął na stopę Castiela albo nie pomylił kroków. Nie czuł się jednak na siłach, by spróbować ponownie, w dodatku był potwornie zmęczony, podczas gdy Castiel wyglądał, jakby to była dla niego rozgrzewka.

\- Chyba mam dość na dzisiaj – wysapał Dean, siadając na podłodze.

\- Dziękuję, że mi dzisiaj pomogłeś. – Castiel dosiadł się do niego i podał mu butelkę z wodą. Dean od razu się do niej przyssał.

\- Ja pomogłem tobie? – spytał, wycierając wodę z podbródka. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale przez ostatnie dwie godziny omal nie połamałem ci palcy u stóp.

\- To i tak było ciekawe doświadczenie. Chciałbym je powtórzyć, jeśli chcesz.

Dean nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko by znowu znaleźć się blisko Castiela i znów z nim zatańczyć. Był potwornym tancerzem w porównaniu do niego, ale dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze, jak w czasie tej nauki.

\- Tak, czemu nie.

\- Przychodź kiedy chcesz. Będę tu do końca miesiąca.

\- Czy ty nigdy nie śpisz? – zapytał Dean.

\- Nie kiedy mam ważny występ.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, o jaki występ Castielowi chodziło, skoro finałowy taniec miał się odbyć właśnie za niecały już miesiąc.

\- Przyjdę jutro – obiecał, wstając z podłogi. – Dzięki za lekcję tańca. Może nie zrobię z siebie pośmiewiska na jakimś weselu.

\- Jestem pewien, że i bez mojej pomocy świetnie byś sobie poradził.

\- Przypominam o palcach.

\- Mam je całe – zapewnił i poruszył nimi, co niepokojąco sprawiło, że Deanowi zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Na razie – zauważył z uśmiechem. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Dobranoc, Dean.

\- Nawzajem.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, ale opowiedział bratu o swojej lekcji tańca. Pominął kilka szczegółów, ale miał przeczucie, że Sam i tak wie, o co naprawdę chodziło, a on nie potrafił przy opowiadaniu utrzymać ekscytacji na wodzy. Nauka tańca z Castielem była jedną z najlepszych chwil w jego życiu i już nie mógł się doczekać następnej. Zamierzał wykorzystać każdy dzień, dopóki Castiel nie wróci do siebie po zakończeniu występów.

Ich spotkania nie ograniczyły się tylko do tańca. Często rozmawiali. Gdy Dean nauczył się już jednocześnie tańczyć i rozmawiać, nie musieli już robić przerw. Castiel opowiedział mu między innymi, jak zainteresował się tańcem.

\- Zacząłem w wieku ośmiu lat. Uwierzyłbyś, że najpierw próbowałem swych sił w balecie? – zapytał, wyglądając na nieco zażenowanego.

\- Żartujesz.

Castiel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie.

\- Więc możesz stanąć na palcach? – spytał Dean. To było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy w związku z baletem.

\- W tych butach będzie trudno, no i dawno tego nie robiłem, ale...

Castiel przez chwilę masował sobie stopy i przygotowywał je do tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Gdy skończył, założył buty i biorąc głęboki wdech, powoli stanął na palcach jak balerina. No, prawie. Niemal od razu stracił równowagę i omal się nie przewrócił, śmiejąc się przy tym.

\- Nie ma szans zrobić tego w tych butach – powiedział. – Ale mogę pokazać ci coś innego.

\- Co?

Dean nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, jak Castiel wykonuje taniec brzucha. Dobry Boże, nigdy nie widział nic bardziej pociągającego, jak te płynnie poruszające się biodra. Był pewny, że zrobił się czerwony na twarzy od samego patrzenia.

\- Czy jest coś, czego nie potrafisz? – zapytał, gdy Castiel skończył krótki pokaz.

\- Wielu rzeczy. Nie umiem gotować, mogę przypalić nawet wodę na herbatę. Kuchnia to nie moje miejsce.

\- To inaczej niż ja. Uwielbiam gotować.

\- Musisz mnie nauczyć, gdy ja nauczę cię tańczyć.

Dean nie wiedział, czy to obietnica dalszego kontaktu nawet po zakończeniu występów, ale bardzo chciał, by tak było.

Castiel oprócz swojej historii tańca, opowiedział mu też o swojej rodzinie. Miał dużo rodzeństwa, ale tylko on był z nich wszystkich sławny. Całą rodziną mieszkali w Los Angeles, ale Castiel czasami przenosił się na jakiś czas do drugiego domu w San Francisco, by odpocząć od krewnych, wciąż jednak był dość blisko, by w razie czego przyjechać, gdyby coś się stało.

Dean postanowił mu się zrewanżować i również opowiedział o swojej rodzinie, głównie o Samie.

\- Jest bystrym dzieciakiem – opowiadał. – Zajdzie daleko, nie to co ja. Nasz ojciec tego nie rozumie. Zagroził nawet, że wyrzuci Sama, jeśli ten jednak zdecyduje się pójść na studia. Trzymamy to wszystko w tajemnicy, żeby nie spełnił swoich gróźb. Miło byłoby mieszkać z Samem, ale nie mógłbym wrócić do Lawrence, a nie chciałbym go zabierać do nowej szkoły w jego ostatnim roku.

\- Jesteś dobrym bratem, Dean – zauważył Castiel z podziwem. – Na pewno Sam bardzo cię kocha.

\- Tak – odparł, pesząc się. – Tak, chyba tak.

Dean nie wiedział kiedy, ale zakochał się w Castielu. Ich wspólne lekcje tańca były dla niego jak łyk świeżego powietrza po męczącym dniu. Gdy czasami nie udało im się spotkać, czuł się koszmarnie przez cały następny dzień. Castiel był po prostu idealny. Zdolny, przystojny, dowcipny i czarujący. Myślał wyłącznie o nim, przez cały dzień. Tylko gdy rozmawiał z Samem starał się hamować, bo dzieciak był podekscytowany czym innym. Przyjęli go do Stanford. Dean popłakał się tego dnia, kiedy mu o tym powiedział. W zasadzie obaj płakali do telefonu. Gdy później przekazał Castielowi wspaniałe wieści podczas ich lekcji, ten również się ucieszył, jakby to tyczyło się jego własnej rodziny.

Gdy Dean pojął podstawy tańca, Castiel podniósł poprzeczkę. Stało się to drugiego tygodnia. Uczyli się teraz tanga. To było piekło. Castiel pokazał mu najpierw na spokojnie określone figury i podawał ich nazwy, których nie dało się zapamiętać. Potem ćwiczyli je w tańcu, na początku krótkie segmenty, później coraz dłuższe. Dean był pewien, że wygląda podczas prób jak pokraka. Tango było szybkie i bardzo agresywne, a przy tym bardzo podniecające. Miał trudności z zapamiętaniem wszystkich kroków po kolei, ale Castiel jak zwykle był szczęśliwy.

Opanował tango dopiero na dzień przed wielkim finałem. Castiel brał udział w kilku poprzednich występach, ale to podczas ostatniego tańca miał lśnić. A ostatnim tańcem, miało być tango.

Dean starał się tego dnia bardziej niż zwykle i udało mu się zatańczyć wszystko. Nie było to idealne, zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiałby spędzić lata na nauce, by poruszać się tak jak Castiel. Wyglądał przy nim jak pingwin przy gazeli, zero gracji. A mimo to, gdy Castiel powiedział mu, że wspaniale tańczy, Dean mu uwierzył.

\- Obejrzysz mój finałowy występ? – zapytał Castiel, gdy obaj szykowali się do wyjścia.

\- Spróbuję. Sala będzie pełna, ale mój kumpel Benny spróbuje mnie przemycić.

\- Cieszę się. – Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego. – Dziękuję za pomoc w treningu. Miło było zatańczyć z kimś nowym i zapoznać go z tym wszystkim.

\- Dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś. Chyba pokochałem taniec.

\- Taniec to bardzo piękny język, Dean. A to dlatego, że jest uniwersalny. Do widzenia.

W dniu występu Dean utknął w korku, który powstał z powodu nocnych opadów śniegu nad Nowym Jorkiem. Udało mu się jednak nie spóźnić do pracy i mógł zacząć wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Musiał się skupiać, by nie myśleć o występie, co nie było łatwe. Wszyscy mówili o tym z podekscytowaniem, a porozwieszane plakaty mówiły same za siebie.

Wielki finał miał się odbyć o 22. Dean już wcześniej był w pracy, ale teraz czekał, aż sala się zapełni i Benny będzie mógł go wpuścić do środka. Dyrektor puszył się przez cały dzień jak paw, czekając na tę wielką chwilę. Dean z kolei był zdenerwowany, choć sam nie miał występować. Martwił się jednak o Castiela i o to, czy nic złego się nie stanie. Co jak jego partnerka popełni błąd? Albo zgasną światła, bo nastąpi awaria? Tyle rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak i zepsuć ten wspaniały występ.

Gdy wszyscy byli już na sali i do rozpoczęcia pozostało kilki minut, Benny wpuścił Deana na salę i życzył mu miłej zabawy.

Przed Castielem wystąpiły inne pary i każda tańczyła co innego. W końcu jednak przyszła kolej na tango. Castiel wszedł na scenę wraz z Meg. Muzyka zaczęła grać, gdy zbliżali się do siebie powoli. Castiel miał na sobie smoking, a Meg piękną, odsłaniając nogi i nie krepującą ruchów suknię w kolorze błękitu, która odsłaniała jej plecy. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że zamierza tańczyć w szpilkach. Jak chciała się na nich utrzymać podczas tego szybkiego tańca?

Meg jednak szybko odeszła w zapomnienie, gdy oboje zaczęli tańczyć. Teraz Dean skupiał swoją uwagę tylko na Castielu, który w całkowitym skupieniu tańczył wraz ze swoją partnerką. Dla Deana Meg była teraz równie niewidzialna, co podczas ćwiczeń Castiela na zapleczu. Nie widział jej, widział za to siebie, jak ostatniej nocy tańczył z Casielem. To on był wtedy tym, który przylegał do niego całym ciałem. To on zakładał mu nogę na biodro. To jego Castiel prowadził przez cały taniec, nie Meg.

Tamta noc była najbardziej intymnym momentem jego życia. Odczuwał większą ekstazę, niż podczas spędzania nocy w łóżku z piękną kobietą. Nie miał pojęcia, czy dla Castiela było to równie ważne, czy odbierał to jak każdy inny taniec. Chciałby, żeby dla niego to też było coś wyjątkowego, ale podczas tańca z Meg wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak podczas tańczenia z nim.

Oboje wyglądali doskonale w ruchu, Castiel nawet nie miał otwartych oczu, choć to on prowadził, a w dodatku taniec wymagał od niego dużego zaufania. Jedna z nóg Meg niejednokrotnie znajdowała się pomiędzy jego nogami. Coś takiego mogłoby się skończyć boleśnie, gdyby oboje nie znali się na rzeczy i nie wiedzieli, kiedy zaprzestać ruchu. To nie mogło być ich pierwsze tango, musieli ćwiczyć ze sobą w wolnej chwili, być może wtedy, kiedy Dean miał wolne od pracy. Meg była zdecydowanie lepszym partnerem dla Castiela niż on.

Koniec był dosyć spektakularny. Muzyka nabrała tempa na zakończenie, tancerze poruszali się coraz szybciej po scenie, aż orkiestra nagle przestała grać. Meg i Castiel zastygli razem w dramatycznej pozie. On obejmował ją w tali, podczas gdy ona odchylała się do tyłu z rozłożonymi rękoma i utrzymując się tylko dzięki jego sile i nodze obejmującej jego biodro. Dean pamiętał, jak zeszłej nocy był w tej samej pozycji na miejscu Meg. W jego przypadku nie wytrzymał tak długo jak ona i Castiel po chwili musiał go znowu unieść do góry, ale to i tak był wspaniały moment. Tango stało się dla niego niezwykłym sposobem na wyrażenie swoich uczuć. Poprzez taniec powiedział Castielowi wszystko, co bał się wypowiedzieć na głos. Przekazał mu swoje żądze, uczucia, wszystko. Nie był pewny, czy wiadomość została zrozumiana, ale miał nadzieję, że tak.

Wszyscy widzowie na sali wstali i zaczęli klaskać, a Dean razem z nimi. Castiel i Meg kłaniali się przez chwilę na scenie, a potem zeszli z niej przy dźwięku oklasków i oboje zniknęli Deanowi z oczu. Przedstawienie zakończone.

Godzinę później, Opera była znowu pusta. Dean zajął się sprzątaniem sceny po tym, jak zdemontowaną całą scenografię. Był już sam w pracy, wszyscy inni poszli do domu, gdy wykonali swoją część roboty. Tylko on się ociągał, bo wciąż był zbyt zauroczony występem. Żałował, że sobie go nie nagrał, teraz miał go tylko w pamięci. Odtwarzał go co chwilę w głowie, by zapamiętać dokładnie każdy szczegół, przez co nie zauważył, że na scenie pojawił się ktoś jeszcze.

\- Dean.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Castiela. Przebrał się po występie, miał na sobie czarną koszulę i białe spodnie, tak jak podczas ich nocnych treningów. Dean jednak wciąż był w formalnym stroju. Dyrektor nawet sprzątaczom kazał założyć garnitury na ten jeden dzień. On zrezygnował do sprzątania z marynarki, zostawił jednak krawat, a spodnie podtrzymywały szelki.

\- Cześć, Cas – przywitał się. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze zobaczy Castiela po występie. – Wciąż tu jesteś?

\- Chciałem ci podziękować – wyjaśnił, podchodząc bliżej. – Za to, że pomogłeś mi w treningu.

\- To co pokazałeś na scenie... Na pewno nie nauczyłeś się tego ode mnie. Nie byłem nawet w połowie tak dobry jak Meg.

\- Meg jest profesjonalistką, nie powinieneś się do niej porównywać.

\- Trudno było tego nie robić. Tańczyliśmy z tym samym facetem.

Castiel zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Z Meg ćwiczyłem dużo więcej niż z tobą.

Dean starał się nie być zawiedziony, gdy to usłyszał. Oczywiście, że Meg i Castiel ćwiczyli też razem. Występ nie wypadłby tak idealnie, gdyby tego nie robili.

\- Nie potrzebowałeś więc dodatkowego treningu ze mną, prawda?

\- Nie.

\- Więc czemu?

\- Bo chciałem nauczyć cię tańczyć – odpowiedział. – I bo cię lubię.

\- Poznałeś mnie dopiero, gdy znalazłem cię pierwszej nocy na zapleczu.

\- Osobiście cię nie znałem, ale widziałem cię wcześniej.

\- I postanowiłeś poczekać, aż cię znajdę? – zapytał Dean. To nie miało sensu.

\- Tak po prawdzie, to planowałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale wyprzedziłeś mnie – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Postanowiłem cię jakoś sobą zainteresować, byś przychodził się ze mną spotkać. Podziałało.

\- Tak, podziałało – zgodził się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Wiadomość, którą przekazał poprzez tango, mogła jednak dotrzeć do Castiela.

\- Te trzy tygodnie były najlepszymi chwilami mojego życia – wyznał Castiel i złapał go za rękę. Dean zadrżał, czując dotyk jego dłoni. – Zatańczysz ze mną jeszcze raz? Tym razem na scenie?

\- Nie mamy muzyki – zauważył, przełykając gulę w gardle. To się nie działo naprawdę.

\- Możemy zanucić – zaproponował Castiel.

Dean przytaknął i już po chwili obaj tańczyli, a towarzyszył im tylko odgłos ich kroków.

Poszło im lepiej, niż ostatnim razem. Dean wciąż się mylił, ale dla żadnego z nich nie miało to znaczenia. Trzymali się mocno i poruszali po scenie, obaj z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuli siebie nawzajem, ciepło swoich ciał i najmniejszy ruch. To była idealna chwila.

Choć żaden z nich nie chciał tego przerwać, w końcu musieli to zrobić. Nie odsunęli się jednak od siebie, stali jak najbliżej, patrząc sobie w oczy.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział w końcu Castiel. – Spóźnię się na samolot.

Dean miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, by zapomniał o samolocie i został tu z nim, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Przytaknął więc, starając się nie okazać swojego rozczarowania.

Castiel pocałował go jeszcze na pożegnanie. To było nieznaczne muśnięcie warg, Dean miał wrażenie, że powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem czegoś odważniejszego. Sam jednak był zbyt przerażony, by to naprawić, dlatego nie zrobił nic.

Patrzył, jak Castiel odchodzi, zostawiając go na dobre. Jeszcze kilka godzin później wciąż słyszał ich ostatnią rozmowę. Słyszał ją też tydzień po ostatnim występie w Operze. Nie ważne jak bardzo przygnębiające było to, że się rozstali, Dean nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać. Nie potrafił też zapomnieć. Nadal pracował w Operze i ilekroć patrzył na scenę, wyobrażał sobie na niej samego siebie tańczącego tango z Castielem. Jak ono się nazywało? Jego nazwa raz została wspomniana w czasie ich rozmowy. El Choclo. Tak się nazywało. Do końca życia zapamięta tę nazwę.

Opowiedział w końcu Samowi o wszystkim. O tym, jak poznał Castiela i jak wyglądało ich ostatnie spotkanie. Sam nazwał go głupkiem, bo pozwolił Castielowi odejść. Dean nie żałował. I tak nie miał go jak zatrzymać. Castiel był w końcu sławnym tancerzem.

Prawie dwa tygodnie po ostatnim spotkaniu, Dean po powrocie do domu znalazł w mieszkaniu pod drzwiami kopertę zaadresowaną do niego. Usiadł z nią na krześle przy stole i ostrożnie otworzył. W środku był bilet lotniczy z miejscem w pierwszej klasie do Los Angeles. Oprócz tego była też kartka z wydrukowanym adresem. Słowa pod nim zostały jednak napisane własnoręcznie, czarnym atramentem: El Choclo.

Lot, na który zakupiono bilety, miał się odbyć za dwa dni, Dean miał więc nieco czasu, by podjąć decyzję, czy wybrać się do Los Angeles. Wiedział, że to Castiel przysłał te bilety i choć cieszył się, że nie został przez niego zapomniany, to trochę obawiał się ponownego spotkania i tego, co mogło z niego wyniknąć, ale już następnego dnia poprosił szefa o tydzień urlopu, a Benny'ego poprosił o pilnowanie Impali.

Obawiał się lotu samolotem, zwłaszcza że miał troche potrwać. Nie mówiąc już o różnicy czasu.

Wyleciał z Nowego Jorku o godzinie 17. Leciał nieco ponad 6 godzin i o 20 był w Los Angeles. Przez cały lot był strasznie spięty, ale jakoś udało mu się nie dostać ataku paniki. Stewardesa bardzo mu w tym pomogła, oferując nieco alkoholu i dając mu różne magazyny do poczytania, by skupił się na czymś innym niż lot. Na okładce jednego z tych magazynów było zdjęcie Castiela, a w środku wywiad z nim. Dean uznał to za ciekawy zbieg okoliczności.

Latanie w pierwszej klasie to było coś. Choć nie miał pojęcia, jak odwdzięczy się Castielowi za ten hojny gest.

Spod lotniska pojechał taksówką pod podany adres na kartce. Niespecjalnie go dziwiło, że Castiel mieszka w Bel Air, dzielnicy bogaczy. Nie wiedział dokładnie, jakie są zarobki tancerza, ale musiały być naprawdę imponujące, jeśli stać go było na dom w takiej okolicy.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed bramą jednej z posiadłości, która stała na niewielkim wzgórzu. Dean wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do domofonu.

\- Tak?

Bez problemu rozpoznał nieco zniekształcony przez urządzenie głos Castiela. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy znowu go usłyszał.

\- Hej, Cas, to ja.

Castiel nie odezwał się, ale otworzyła się brama. Dean ruszył ścieżką w stronę domu, a w zasadzie willi. Zobaczył Castiela stojącego na progu i cudem powstrzymał się, by nie podbiec do niego jak najszybciej.

\- Witaj, Dean – przywitał się, a gdy byli już dostatecznie blisko, objął Deana w serdecznym uścisku, który ten z radością odwzajemnił.

Castiel wprowadził go do środka, ale Dean był zbyt skupiony na jego obecności, by oglądać dom, który mało go teraz obchodził.

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś – wyznał Castiel, wchodząc do ogromnej kuchni. – Chcesz coś do jedzenia albo do picia?

\- Nie, dzięki. – Dean czuł się niezręcznie. Miał tyle pytań i nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. – Masz ładny dom – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie.

\- Dziękuję. Ale zgaduję, że nie o tym chcesz rozmawiać.

\- Nie – przyznał. – Mam parę pytań. Na przykład skąd znałeś mój adres.

To go najbardziej ciekawiło, bo nie przypominał sobie, by o nim wspominał podczas którejś z rozmów.

\- Twój przyjaciel mi podał – odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Mój przyjaciel? – zdziwił się. – Benny?

\- Chyba tak miał na imię.

Dean westchnął, ale jednocześnie uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście. Ktoś powinien go nauczyć, że nie daje się obcym facetom adresów swoich przyjaciół.

\- Użyłem dobrych argumentów.

\- Domyślam się. Czemu w ogóle mnie zaprosiłeś?

Castiel podszedł do niego bliżej, wyglądając przy tym na zawstydzonego.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – wyznał. – Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć.

Deana miał wrażenie, że to sen. Po tym jak Castiel wyjechał, wyobrażał sobie kilka razy ich ponowne spotkanie, ale nie w takich okolicznościach. Poza tym, to były tylko fantazje i nigdy nie sądził, że staną się rzeczywistością.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Castiela. – Żałuję, że nie poprosiłem cię przed twoim wyjazdem o numer telefonu.

\- Ja też. – Castiel ujął obie jego dłonie w swoje. – Dean, wiem, że to głupi pomysł, ale chciałbym, żebyś tu ze mną został.

\- Tutaj? – powtórzył zaskoczony. Miał zamieszkać w Los Angeles? W stolicy filmów, domu gwiazd i miejscowości trzęsień ziemi? Gdzie miałby mieszkać? Z Castielem? Nie znali się długo. Czy wprowadzenie się do mężczyzny, którego znało się miesiąc i który dodatkowo był sławny, było dobrym pomysłem?

\- Nie musisz zgadzać się od razu – wytłumaczył szybko Castiel. – Możesz wrócić do Nowego Jorku, ale chciałbym utrzymywać z tobą kontakt. Albo możesz zamieszkać gdzieś w Los Angeles i pracować tak jak w Nowym Jorku, a w tym czasie się poznamy. Wiem, że po miesiącu znajomości zamieszkanie razem to bardzo głupi pomysł.

Dean był w kropce. Polubił Nowy Jork, odnalazł się tam, ale chciał też być z Castielem. Nie był pewny, czy sprawdziłby się w ich przypadku związek na odległość. Poza tym, nie potrzebował już desperacko pracy, a z Los Angeles do Stanford nie było daleko. Mógłby częściej widywać Sama, niż gdyby dalej miał mieszkać w Nowym Jorku. Ale czy mógł tak wykorzystywać gościnność Castiela? Zdecydowanie nie mógłby opłacić tak wielkiej posiadłości, nawet gdyby oddawał całą swoją pensję. Z drugiej strony, Castiel sam mu to proponował, ale Dean mimo wszystko czułby się źle w takim układzie. Pozostawała też kwestia tego, jak inni postrzegaliby ich wspólne mieszkanie razem. Castiel jako sławna osoba, na pewno był czasem obserwowany przez paparazzi. Co gdyby któregoś dnia przyłapali ich na tym, jak się całują? Na teren posiadłości trudno było się dostać, była otoczona wysokim murem, ale nie takie rzeczy potrafili pokonać reporterzy. Dean nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie zaryzykować reputację Castiela dla własnego szczęścia.

Bardziej go przekonywał perspektywa posiadania własnego mieszkania. Castiel miał rację, zamieszkanie ze sobą po miesiącu znajomości było nieodpowiedzialne. Po jakimś czasie mogliby się doprowadzać nawzajem do szału i całe uczucie by znikło.

\- Musiałbym się zastanowić – odparł w końcu. – Mam tydzień urlopu, mogę się zastanawiać do woli.

\- O nic innego cię nie proszę – powiedział Castiel. Wyraźnie mu ulżyło po tym, gdy Dean zgodził się pomyśleć o jego propozycji. – Na pewno jesteś zmęczony po podróży.

\- Trochę – przyznał. Wciąż dziwnie mu szumiało w uszach. To był jego pierwszy lot.

\- Dam ci odpocząć, ale mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę.

\- Jaką?

Castiel nie odpowiedział, poprowadził go na tyły posiadłości do ogrodu, gdzie znajdował się basen. Nie on jednak przykuł uwagę Deana, tylko wieża grająca postawiona po jego drugiej stronie.

Castiel wyjął pilot z kieszeni. Wyglądało to tak, jakby był pewien, że kupione przez niego bilety się nie zmarnują. Pilot po chwili wylądował na trawie, a Castiel wyciągnął rękę w stronę Deana.

\- Zatańczysz ze mną? – zapytał.

Muzyka zaczęła grać znaną Deanowi melodię. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje zapach, który zawsze unosił się na zapleczu Opery Metropolitan. Drżąc z podekscytowania przyjął zaproszenie Castiela i obaj zaczęli tańczyć nad brzegiem basenu, ciesząc się, że znowu są razem.


End file.
